CORE C (BEHAVIOR) ABSTRACT The Behavior Core provides assistance with behavioral phenotyping of mice and rats, including expert training and consultation on behavioral studies. Services include a comprehensive battery of behavioral tests for rodent models such as assessments of sensorimotor skills, balance and coordination, circadian organization, anxiety-like responses, depressive-like responses, and learning and memory.